Secrets
by isla1212
Summary: She knew it was only a matter of time before her past would catch up with her. She just never expected it to be so soon. AU,Crossover IY/Prince of Tennis
1. The new girl in town

**Secrets**

**Summary: She knew it was only a matter of time before her past would catch up with her. She just never expected it to be so soon. AU,Crossover IY/PoT  
**

--

Ryoma wondered if they were ever going to shut up.

The gossip and rumors were even worse than when he arrived.

However, he simply shrugged as he sauntered past the gossiping boys and girls and continued to his classroom. What did he care if there was a new transfer student? It was really no concern of his.

"Ohayo Ochibi!"

"Eiji-senpai."

"Morning practice was intense ne?"

"Un,"

"Well, see you later!" Eiji ran off before Ryoma had a chance to respond.

Before he could get far, another person called out to him.

"Ryoma-kun," He stopped upon hearing the familiar voice. "It's been a while ne?" He turned to see a face he had sorely missed. However, he would never tell anyone that.

"Kagome."

She smiled brightly causing several boys to stop and stare, and the girls to gossip even more.

"How does she know Echizen-san?"

"Do you think they're dating?" He could hear the girls whisper is hushed and hurried tones.

"I am lucky to meet up with you here," She laughed as she linked arms with him and continued down the hallway. "However, it is a shame we're not in the same class."

"Is that so?"

She giggled. "You haven't changed at all Ryoma-kun."

He just scowled, but continued to let her hang on him. He _had_ missed her after all.

"Ohayo Echizen!" Horio called racing down the hallway to meet the pair with Kato and Mizuno trailing behind.

"Eh, who's this?" Horio blurted, clearly confused seeing a girl hanging on Ryoma so casually.

Kagome smiled and bowed. "I'm Higurashi Kagome. Nice to meet you."

A deep rouge stained Horio's cheeks as he took in the full beauty of the girl before him. "Uh…uh…Horio Satoshi. Nice to meet you too." He finally managed.

"Kato Kachiro."

"Mizuno Katsuo." Both murmured somewhat embarrassed and shy feeling her sapphire gaze land on them.

"Ah, I can't be late on my first day," She suddenly announced seeing the time. "Ryoma-kun, I'll see you after school ne?"

He shrugged and said, "Yes."

"Bye!" She called over her shoulder, leaving three very awestruck boys in her wake.

"Echizen, how do you know her?"

"I met her in America."

"Really?" Both Kato and Mizuno asked as they took their seats in class.

"I think she's pretty! Did you see those eyes? I think I'm in love." Horio gushed as the sensei rose from his position to start.

"Horio,"

"Yes, sensei?" Horio's posture turned rigid.

"Please read page 130 aloud."

Horio opened his book and stood. "Yes, sensei."

Boy did he have a lot to tell the other tennis members at practice.

--

"Eh, really? Ochibi with a girl?" Eiji asked enthusiastically, listening to Horio, Kato, and Mizuno relay the earlier events.

"Yes, and she's beautiful."

"Do you think she's Echizen's girlfriend?" Oishi wondered as they stood on the tennis courts waiting for practice to start.

"My calculations say that the chances of her being his girlfriend are .01 percent." Inui supplied as he opened his notebook.

"Eh…well who is this girl?" Momoshiro asked as the other regular members gathered around.

"Her name is Higurashi Kagome. Blood type AB, stands at five feet and one inch. She has lived in America for the past four years and attended the same school as Echizen while in America and is an incredible archer." Before Inui could continue with the data he had collected on her, a voice alerted them to a new addition on the courts.

"Wow," They turned. "You sound like a stalker."

"Eh, that is…I." Inui looked like he was about to wither away.

She giggled. "I'm only joking. All of that information can be found in the school's database or in the US Archer magazine article on me."

"Yes," He looked relieved, but all those around knew he had done much more research than that.

Momoshiro and Eiji gawked.

Horio, Kato, and Mizuno weren't kidding. She was a total knockout.

"Ah to be young. You scoundrel! I thought you were into Sakuno." Momoshiro teased pulling Ryoma into a headlock.

"Momo-senpai, that hurts!"

Fuji had moved so quickly and quietly, the other members were astounded to see him standing in front of Kagome.

"I am third year singles player Fuji Syuusuke. It is a pleasure to meet one of Ryoma's friends from abroad." While most girls would have turned a rather lovely shade of red, Kagome merely smiled politely and bowed.

"Higurashi Kagome," She straightened. "But I suppose you all already know that." She joked, letting her gaze slide over to their data king.

Ryoma, not liking where this was going, said, "Un, Kagome, I'll walk you to the gate."

"Okay." She laughed letting Ryoma gently take her hand.

"Mou! No fair Ochibi! We haven't even gotten a chance to introduce ourselves." Eiji cried as he latched onto Ryoma's form.

"Hi! Hi! I'm third year Kikumaru Eiji and this is my doubles partner Oishi Shuichiro."

"It is a pleasure to meet you both. I hear you guys are quite the duo on the court."

Both of them blushed upon hearing her words. It was true that they often got compliments, but they were never from anyone like Kagome.

Then Kaido surprised them all when he walked forward and said, "Kaido Kaoru, fushhh." The regulars feared she might laugh in his face and incur his wrath, but Kagome merely smiled and bowed.

Once Takashi and Inui introduced themselves, Ryoma figured Ryuzaki-sensei and Tezuka Buchou would like to meet her as well.

"Sensei, this is Higurashi Kagome. She just wanted to see the facilities before I walked her to the gate." Ryuzaki-sensei smiled and bowed as Kagome did the same.

Ryoma then turned to introduce Kagome to Tezuka, but before he could get the words out Kagome placed a gentle hand on his arm and said, "That's okay Ryoma." Confusion was evident on his face, but he closed his mouth.

Kagome then turned her bright, sparkling eyes toward Tezuka and said, "It's been a long time ne, Tezuka onii-chan."

He lifted his steady gaze to meet hers. "It has."

**A/N: I love Prince of Tennis and Inuyasha, so I thought I would combine them. I am sorry if the tennis guys seem a bit out of character. I am trying to keep them as they are, but I have been having difficulties with Tezuka, Ryoma, and Kaido. Please forgive me if they are out of character. Suggestions on how to keep them better in character would definitely be appreciated. Also, the pairing is undecided. If you guys have any suggestions feel free to let me know. **


	2. Friendly competition anyone?

**Secrets**

**Chapter 2: Friendly competition anyone?  
**

**Summary: She knew it was only a matter of time before her past caught up with her. She just never expected it to be so soon. AU,Crossover**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her sapphire like eyes never strayed from Tezuka's strong gaze, but her lips did kick up into a slight grin.

Ryoma knew that look all too well, but since the matter didn't really affect him, he simply shoved his hands deep into his pockets and waited for the show to begin.

"Wait," Momoshiro started.

"Did she just call," Eiji continued.

"Tezuka, onii-chan?" Oishi finished, chuckling uncomfortably.

Inui scribbled furiously in his notebook. This bit of information was too good to pass up. He just needed her to confirm whether or not it was true.

The team looked questioningly between the two as they had yet to speak, clearly waiting for an answer to their question.

If her appearance at their school hadn't been enough to fuel the rumor mill, Ryoma was sure that her connections to him and Tezuka would.

In addition to that, it seemed as though the Regulars had all taken a liking to her and that fact alone would make her the topic of choice for a while.

Kagome looked at her watch. "Oh, look at the time!" Ryoma grinned. "I have to go, and I suppose I should let you practice." She turned to Ryoma with her hand still in his.

"Do you have time to walk me to the gate?"

Ryoma looked to Tezuka for permission. Tezuka nodded curtly and then turned to the other members.

"Regulars on court A, other club members courts B-D, and first years prepare to pick up the balls."

A chorused, 'hai' was heard before they dispersed.

"It seems like this will be an eventful year ne, Tezuka?" Fuji commented with a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Un," Tezuka replied as he pushed his glasses up, watching as Ryoma and Kagome walked away hand in hand.

--------------------------------------

By the time the tennis practice rolled around the next day, Kagome had quickly learned that the Regulars didn't like being ignored or messed around with.

"So is it true?"

"Is what true?" She asked innocently.

"About you and Tezuka?"

She gently closed her book.

"Come on Kagome-chan, you never answered our question yesterday." Eiji-senpai whined as he latched onto her small frame.

"I thought I was perfectly clear with my words." She grinned impishly as Inui followed behind scribbling furiously in his notebook.

"I mean he has never mentioned a little sister before, and you do have different last names." Oishi pointed out.

"But that doesn't mean we aren't siblings." Kagome shot back as they walked down the hallway toward the tennis courts.

"So, are you his little sister?" Momoshiro asked bluntly.

Kagome was no longer paying attention to them as she bounced over to where Echizen lounged.

"Still drinking Fanta I see," She smiled as she grabbed the can from his hand. "Perhaps I shouldn't have ever given you one."

He merely quirked an eyebrow at her before he pulled his cap down low over his eyes.

She frowned.

"Ryoma," Her tone was instantly dark. "If you don't stop being so pouty I am going to drag your father down here."

Ryoma visibly balked at the idea.

"Especially because I haven't had a chance to see him or your mother since I've been back and I miss them terribly." Her voice was a little too sweet for his liking.

Before she could go on Fuji cut in.

"Kagome perhaps you would show us your archery sometime?" Fuji asked.

"I would be delighted to show you."

"Since I hear you are quite the archery prodigy and Ryoma, Tezuka, and I are quite the tennis prodigies, I wonder how you would fair in a friendly competition."

The corners of Kagome's mouth kicked up. "And what do I get when I win?"

All of the Regulars had heard her words.

Fuji just smiled, liking her spunk.

"Loser has to drink Inui's latest concoction." Fuji's grin only grew wider when he saw both Tezuka and Ryoma flinch.

Kagome put her hand on her chin.

"That is acceptable for Tezuka, Ryoma, and I. However, I hear you're immune to its lethal affects, so if you lose you have to drink," She paused, unsure of what drink mixture would make him sick.

"Aozu." Inui supplied.

Fuji paled a little bit remembering the last time he had ingested Inui's Aozu drink.

"Why thank you, Inui-senpai." Kagome smiled smugly, feeling a sense of pride at the fact that she was going to make the prodigy before her lose.

Fuji took the time to think it over. Aozu was the only drink that had ever made him sick.

"Prepare to lose." He shot her a sharp look that told everyone around that he was prepared for competition.

"Did anyone even ask Tezuka and Ryoma if they were going to compete?" Eiji asked as he bounced around the group.

Tezuka and Ryoma shared a look before turning back to the other prodigies before them.

"Well, if they don't compete, then they lose by default and have to drink the mixture anyway." Fuji stated, already knowing how they would respond.

Ryoma shook his head frantically.

Tezuka merely looked away.

Kagome skipped over to them and threw her arms around their shoulders. "Oh, come on you guys. This is going to be so much fun!"

Ryoma scowled.

"You've never had to ingest his lethal creations." Tezuka stated, looking into her smiling face.

"It can't be that bad."

All of the tennis members present visibly cringed remembering the last time they had drank one of Inui's drinks.

Momoshiro stopped mid-serve and looked at the rest of the regulars. "What if Kagome turns out to be like Fuji-senpai, who was immune to most of the foul concoctions Inui made?"

They groaned.

The competition was going to be interesting.

They only hoped that Ryoma and Tezuka made it out unscathed.

"So what are we going to be doing?"

Fuji grinned.

"Soccer."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N Sorry for the long wait. I guess I didn't realize it had been so long.**


	3. Worse than penal tea

**Secrets**

**Summary: She knew it was only a matter of time before her past would catch up with her. She just never expected it to be so soon. AU,Crossover IY/PoT**

"Soccer?" Oishi asked as they all headed toward the fields.

"What's wrong with soccer? It is a favorite past time in tons of different countries across the globe." Chirped Kagome as she skipped beside the Regulars.

"Are you going to play one on one matches?" Momoshiro asked still confused about the whole situation.

"I suppose that is only fair since we got Ryoma and Tezuka involved in this right?" Fuji didn't answer right away, and the other Regulars watched with bated breath as he thought it over.

"Yes one on one matches would be fair."

"You better give it your all _senpais_ or else I am never going to forgive you." Kagome's eyes were steely and determined. "That goes for you too Ryoma-kun."

Ryoma simply tugged his cap down over his eyes and shoved his hands into his shorts pockets.

"Kagome-chan, we wouldn't dream of going easy on you," The other Regulars were a bit frightened of the intensity of Fuji's voice. "After all where would the fun be in that?"

Tezuka merely nodded his agreement.

"Then get ready to lose." Fuji's cobalt eyes showed a fierce determination they hadn't seen in quite some time.

The sound of a cough made them all turn. "I hate to ruin your fun, but there will be no matches other than tennis." Ryuzaki glared at the regulars. Surely they knew better.

Ryoma and Tezuka let out little sighs of relief, while Fuji looked disappointed.

"That's too bad." Kagome muttered as she shuffled her feet. "I would've loved to have wiped the ground with Fuji senpai's face." She smiled a bit too sweetly for their tastes, but the young prodigy did nothing more than return a sweet smile.

"However, since you all want to compete so badly, we'll do another round of laps. This time it's fifty laps around the courts. The losers have to drink penal or aozu tea." Ryuzaki-sensei smirked as everyone groaned.

"You can thank Fuji-senpai for the wonderful idea."

"What's penal or aozu team?" Kagome asked genuinely curious.

"Would you like to try some?" Inui produced a thermos out of thin air and handed it to the archery prodigy.

Before the others could tell her not to drink it, Kagome took a swig.

"It tastes," They were surprised she wasn't already sprinting toward the drinking fountains. "Okay."

"What do you mean it tastes okay?" Momoshiro all but yelled at the poor girl.

"Interesting." Inui commented as he scribbled something down in his notebook.

"I've had worse things." Kagome replied offhandedly as she handed the thermos back to Inui.

The regulars wanted to cry right then and there. They had no doubt that Inui would coerce her into sharing and then they would all be subject to the deadly concoctions.

"KAGOOOOOME!" They turned at the sound of her name.

"Baka." Ryoma muttered but otherwise did nothing as his father bound toward them.

A girlish squeal bubbled from her lips and her eyes held such warmth the other tennis club members were suddenly struck by her beauty.

"Jiro-_ojisan_." He picked her up and twirled her around.

"Look at how cute you've gotten. I'm sure Kun-Loon is having the hardest time keeping the boys away." He grinned at her.

Kagome blushed in return.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She huffed, once she had gotten over her embarrassment.

Nanjiro simply chuckled.

"Ryuzaki-sensei, my idiot son isn't giving you any trouble is he?"

Before she could answer, Kagome's voice cut through the air.

"Nanjiro-ojisan," He flinched. He knew that tone of voice.

"Yes?" He suddenly looked like a three year old with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

"What is this?" Kagome was barely touching the bikini magazine that had been in his back pocket.

"Uh…well you see."

The regulars wondered how this man could possibly be the famous Samurai Nanjiro.

"Nanjiro-ojisan, does Rinko-obasan know about this?"

Ryoma smiled.

He liked seeing his dad sweat a little.

"Look at the time. I've got to go. I have Shinto duties to attend to."

"Nanjiro-ojisan, you get back here and explain yourself this instant!" Kagome yelled as Nanjiro scurried away,

"Kagome-chan is kind of scary." Momoshiro whispered to Ryoma.

The other regulars nodded in agreement

Kagome whipped around so fast it surprised them all. "And don't you all have laps to do?"

They collectively uttered, 'ugh.'

"Well get to it." Kagome snapped angrily as Nanjiro sped further away.

Ryuzaki smiled. This girl would be prove to be very helpful in the future.

"Perhaps you would like to help Inui manage the team?" She propositioned knowing that the young girl did have ties to both Ryoma and Tezuka and hoping that would be an incentive to say yes.

Kagome looked thoughtful.

"I'm sorry Ryuzaki-san. Unfortunately, I still need to practice archery and keep up with priestess duties. I would not be able to devote the proper amount of time the team and that seems unfair."

Ryuzaki sighed. She did expect nothing but dedication from the members of her team. She supposed she could at least count on her as a supporter.

"Please excuse me Ryuzaki-san. I have to go scold Nanjiro-ojisan." And with that she was off.

She chuckled heartily. She'd never seen her former student look so ruffled. She would definitely have to make sure Ryoma and Tezuka brought her around more often.

**A/N: sorry for taking so long to update! A lot has happened in the past year and prevented me from updating. I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Please leave questions, comments, tips, etc. I would really appreciate them. **

**Also thank you to everyone who has reviewed! The nice words of encouragement and criticisms were helpful and needed. **

**Kage Hasu: I don't think any of them have played soccer before. I am sorry I didn't actually have them play. Perhaps in a later chapter it will happen. **

**Angelfire123: No, Sesshomaru is not her brother. I realized when I reread their interaction it seemed like he was. I really am still not sure how to portray Tezuka as he seems to act like an adult instead of a 14-15 year old boy. **

**Akatsuki's Dark Mistress: Sadly, I chose not to have Kagome join the tennis team. I am still trying to figure out the pairing, but a square would be interesting. **

**Demonic KunoichiKagi: You're too funny! Lol I will definitely explain all of that in due time. I am having fun with Kagome being a bit vague and toying with the Regulars. **

**Kage Otome: Thanks! Lol I am still trying to figure out an appropriate back story for them. Any ideas?**


	4. Boys will be boys

**Secrets**

**Summary: She knew it was only a matter of time before her past would catch up with her. She just never expected it to be so soon. AU,Crossover IY/PoT**

The Regulars groaned in exhaustion. It had been nothing short of a miracle that they had all finished their training in a tie. Thankfully, no winner and no loser meant Inui's latest concoction went down the drain.

"It is such a shame for this powerful energy drink to go to waste." He lamented as he poured the thick liquid on the ground.

"What is that?" They turned to see Kagome standing there with her archery gear in tow, but her gaze was on the thick substance currently flowing from the pitcher in Inui's hand.

The Regulars didn't like the glint in Inui's eyes as he made his way over to the petite girl with the yellow-ish drink in hand. "It is a special energy drink I made for the Regulars. It is quite healthy and good for the body."

"Gome-chan, no!" But Eiji's cry fell on deaf ears as Kagome lifted the proffered cup to her lips and took a small sip.

They watched in silent horror, waiting for the moment when her body would start to convulse and her face to turn a sickly pallor, but after a few moments she merely handed the cup back to Inui having downed the liquid.

"It was interesting." She finally admitted, not wanting to crush the Data King's feelings with harsh words. Ryoma smirked. He knew Kagome was just being polite. She would never be able to tell Inui that his drink had scarred her taste buds for life.

"Does not appear to have adverse effects on Kagome." Inui scribbled into his notebook before shuffling away.

"So what brings you to the courts?" Momo asked as he wiped his brow with a towel. They hadn't seen much of Kagome in the weeks following their attempted 'prodigy battle royale' due to their strict training regimen in preparation for the national tournament.

"Ryuzaki-sensei said you had you would be done with practice right about now, so I thought we could go out for burgers."

Ryoma and Momoshiro shared a smile. "Senpais you'll treat us right?" All of the third years visibly cringed knowing how much those two could eat. One by one they all suddenly remembered they already had plans.

Kagome pouted but turned her big doe-like eyes toward Ryoma, Momoshiro, and Kaido. "You guys won't ditch me will you?"

Kaido wasn't sure how to act around Kagome, so he soon made a hasty get away as well, which left Kagome, Momoshiro, and Ryoma standing out on the courts. She smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ears.

"Well I guess it's just you two." Momoshiro laughed heartily at the look she gave them. It was evident that she wanted company, so he punched Ryoma in the shoulder and said, "We'll get changed and meet you around front." She nodded and went to wait while the boys changed.

Thankfully Kagome didn't have to wait long before both boys appeared ready to go. "So Mos Burger or McDonald's?" Kagome asked as they walked along the deserted streets in front of their school.

"Definitely McDonald's." The both answered simultaneously causing both boys to glare at one another.

"I think I want a teriyaki burger." Kagome commented, oblivious to the animosity brewing between her companions.

"I want a burger and cola." Again they both said at the same time. Kagome turned to look at the two boys on either side of her just watching to see how things would progress.

Momoshiro lifted his bag a little higher on his shoulder. "Well I want two burgers, a large fry, and a large cola."

"I want three burgers, two large fries, and a large cola."

"I want four double burgers with, two large fries, and a large cola." Momoshiro seemed momentarily satisfied with his order until Ryoma listed off the things he wanted that would effectively top Momoshiro's previous one.

Kagome groaned. She supposed that was the one drawback to being involved in such competitive sports, everything became a competition. She smirked. She was still looking forward to beating Fuji-senpai at something, anything. She wanted to see his surprised expression when she claimed victory.

She was a little unsure if he would play seriously, but she decided that h wanted to test her skills just as much as she wanted to test his. She would have to talk to Ryuzaki-sensei in order to be invited to a training session in the future.

Plus, she still hadn't seen much of Tezuka since she had been back. He had been busy with rehabilitation for his elbow, and since it was his last year she didn't want to distract him from his training, rehabilitation, and leading Seigaku one more title before moving on to high school.

"_Are you okay?"_ Ryoma asked gently nudging her side. Kagome jumped, startled at being caught so unaware but smiled and nodded.

"_Just lost in thought I suppose."_ She answered easily, momentarily forgetting Momo was also present.

"Hey, it's not fair that you two are fluent in English! I feel very left out." Momoshiro complained as he knocked Ryoma and Kagome's heads together in frustration. He was mostly teasing, but it was hard not to give his kouhais a hard time as well.

"Ow, that hurt! Tezuka-onii-chan is going to be so displeased when he hears about this. I wouldn't be surprised if he runs you ragged." Kagome teased and then stuck her tongue out childishly at Momo for emphasis.

Momoshiro dismissed her comment with a shrug. "If he really is your older brother." He joked back since it still had not been confirmed by either party they were actually related.

Kagome scowled at the older boy in front of her. "You're going to have to drink that powerful energy drink Inui-senpai made if you keep making remarks like that." She groused as they walked into McDonald's.

The mirth that had been dancing behind Momo's eyes quickly left at the thought of having to ingest that horrible substance.

"Still want those four double burgers?" Ryoma teased as he grabbed his receipt from the cashier. Momo glared at the cocky little brat that was his teammate.

"I could out eat you any day."

Ryoma smirked. "Mada mada dane." He said as he waited for his number to be called.

"That bastard." Momo said hotly before placing his order.

Kagome simply cradled her head in her hands. She just wanted to enjoy a burger for crying out loud, and Ryoma and Momoshiro were making that very difficult, but she smiled despite their ongoing fight.

It was nice to have some semblance of normalcy back in her life even if the two boys were giving her a headache.

Ryoma flicked a fry at her with expert aim, pulling her from her thoughts. "I'm starting to think your eyes were too big for your stomach since you're throwing your food at me." She teased grabbing a handful of his fries.

Momoshiro paused momentarily to survey both of their trays. "Which means I win!"

Ryoma scowled as he picked up his second burger. "Mada mada dane." Momo made some outraged cry before returning to his food with more gusto, and Kagome just giggled as she watched the two boys eat themselves into a food coma.

She had no doubt that they would be paying for it tomorrow morning when they were running laps, but she wasn't about to interject. After all she did need something to look forward to.

**A/N: I had forgotten how much I love the Prince of Tennis. I think once the first manga series concluded I sort of forgot why I liked it so much. Hopefully it won't be another two years before I post again.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and for those of your who have stuck around to see what happens.  
**


End file.
